


A vida encontra um meio

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Jurassic World [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Romance, Terror, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Owen corre para a cama para tomar Claire em seus braços ao ouvi-la gritar por ele entre pesadelos com o ocorrido no parque nos últimos dois dias, mas a tranquilidade de ambos é novamente abalada quando o estrondo de passos enormes é ouvido do lado de fora.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Series: Jurassic World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719139
Kudos: 1





	A vida encontra um meio

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic World e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos ao diretor Colin Trevorrow, aos roteiristas Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa e Amanda Silver, aos produtores Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall e Thomas Tull.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *A fanart da capa pode ser encontrada no Deviantart "TheWindAndSea". A do capítulo está no Deviantart "spider999now".

A respiração de Claire acelerou quando a Indominus Rex largou o pescoço da Rex e a tiranossauro caiu morta no chão. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Owen chorando. Seguiu os olhos dele e Blue estava morta no chão, com tantos machucados que o coração de Claire se contorceu. Olhou para trás e Zach e Grey estavam encolhidos chorando olhando alguma coisa atrás da Indominus. Claire tentou enxergar através da escuridão e dos destroços. Hoskins se aproximou tão rápido que ela sequer percebeu de onde ele veio. O criminoso, sim, agora ela classificava Hoskins como um criminoso, tinha um sorriso glorioso e uma arma apontada para o peito de Owen. Para começar, como Hoskins estava vivo?! Eles o tinham visto morrer no laboratório!

\- Eu lhe disse. O progresso sempre vence. E agora você não tem mais nada – ele riu – Não temos mais utilidade pra você.

Claire avançou no instante em que Hoskins destravou a arma, fazendo-o atirar para cima. Lutaram por alguns segundos até Hoskins prendê-la no chão e lhe dar um sorriso que a fez sentir ainda mais ódio por aquele ser desprezível.

\- Tudo bem, a chefe vai primeiro – ele disse apontando a arma na direção dela quando alguém maior o atacou de novo, chutando-o para longe de Claire.

Owen só teve tempo de se abaixar na frente dela antes de Claire ouvir o próximo disparo. Então ele estava inconsciente e sangrando em cima dela. O céu trovejou. E de repente Hoskins estava sendo jogado para cima e caindo dentro da boca da mosassauro, que o pegou e o atirou dentro do tanque antes de emitir um ruído furioso e avançar na direção de Owen e Claire. A ruiva se abraçou ao corpo de Owen, derramando suas lágrimas sobre ele e esperando sua vida acabar. Ela não olhou para trás, não queria atrair a atenção da mosassauro para os meninos, nem ver o terror em seus rostos. Escondeu o rosto contra Owen quando o animal se aproximou.

\- Owen... Owen... – era tudo que ela conseguia murmurar como lamento final.

******

\- Owen!!

Owen estivera sentado na porta da frente observando o campo aberto em volta. Correu para dentro ao ouvir Claire chorar e gritar por ele. Chegou em tempo recorde até sua cama e sentou ao lado dela, que estava de costas para ele.

\- Owen... Owen...

\- Claire? – Chamou suavemente, subindo na cama ao lado dela e percebendo que Claire ainda estava dormindo.

\- Rexy....

Ela estava sonhando com o que tinha acontecido. Uma hora atrás Owen despertara assustado, sonhando com todo o plano dela com a Rex dando errado e Claire e Blue sendo mortas pela tiranossauro enquanto ele e os meninos assistiam tudo.

\- Claire, estou aqui. Bem aqui – sussurrou em seu ouvido, envolvendo-a em seus braços e a puxando para ele – Shh... Claire, está tudo bem – falou beijando sua bochecha – Estamos seguros agora.

Owen beijou seus cabelos e a sentiu enrijecer quando acordou. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda e finalmente relaxou em seus braços. O treinador afagou seus cabelos e esperou que ela se acalmasse.

\- Owen? – Ela chamou calmamente, mas com expectativa, Owen notou.

\- Sou eu.

\- Ela matou Rexy. E Blue. Hoskins... Ele apareceu armado, ele... Você estava sangrando no meu colo – ela respirou fundo outra vez.

Owen levantou a cabeça novamente para vê-la e viu as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

\- A mosassauro... Ela pegou Hoskins, e depois nos levou.

\- Ei... – Owen chamou, e Claire se virou para ele.

Owen secou seu rosto e encarou seus lindos olhos azuis, que agora não pareciam nada diferentes dos olhos de uma criança assustada. Doeu vê-la daquele jeito, embora ele sentisse sua afeição por Claire crescer sabendo que era o único a quem ela permitiria ver esse lado dela.

\- Nada disso foi real, Claire. Estamos aqui. Vamos sobreviver juntos. Estamos todos bem. Os meninos estão bem. Blue e Rexy estão vivas em algum lugar lá fora.

Ela fechou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro. Owen beijou sua testa e os dois se abraçaram. Só quando Claire o olhou outra vez percebeu a vermelhidão nos olhos verdes e a expressão abatida de Owen, antes camuflada pela escuridão do lugar e por seu medo de seus sonhos, apenas a luz da lua entrava pelas janelas, e ela agradeceu mentalmente por ser lua cheia.

\- Owen... – ela questionou deslizando suavemente o polegar pelo rosto dele.

\- O que diabos você estava pensando? Desculpe, Claire... Isso não saiu da minha cabeça desde que vi Rexy.

\- Estava pensando no último recurso desesperado pra salvar nossas vidas. E deu certo. Ela foi bem treinada.

Isso não era tudo. Havia mais alguma coisa nos olhos dele. Claire não precisou refletir muito.

\- Blue... – ela afirmou.

Os olhos de Owen se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez com a menção da utahraptor, confirmando.

\- Você mesmo disse. Ela está viva lá fora. Vamos encontrá-la e saber se está bem depois que tudo isso passar.

Owen foi pego de surpresa quando Claire o beijou, mas fechou os olhos e a retribuiu sem contestar. Depois de deixarem as crianças com Karen e cuidarem de todos os visitantes, haviam permanecido no parque para proteger os dinossauros restantes, auxiliar quem ficou hospedado na ilha, e evitar transtornos piores nos próximos dias. No fim das contas decidiram dormir na casa de Owen, longe de tudo e de todos, longe de problemas por uma noite. Eles chegaram a falar sobre um segundo encontro quando tudo acabasse, sem itinerários ou bermudas, e conseguiram rir um pouco com isso. O próximo tópico seria decidir onde e como iriam dormir, mas acabaram não falando sobre isso. Claire desabou. A cada segundo que ela se lembrava que os meninos estavam no meio daquela batalha mortal, que quase todo o Esquadrão Raptor estava morto, de tudo que a imprensa jogaria em cima do parque nos próximos dias, todos os processos judiciais que poderiam enfrentar, o risco de afastarem Owen e outros funcionários do parque, a morte de Zara, mais lágrimas vinham a seus olhos. Owen a abraçou, enquanto os dois continuavam de pé no meio da cozinha, até que seu choro diminuísse e eles não falaram sobre mais nada. Owen segurou suas mãos e a guiou para a cama, onde se deitaram abraçados até pegarem no sono.

\- Isso é um sim? Segundo encontro? – Owen perguntou baixinho, finalmente sorrindo quando se afastaram.

Claire sorriu e o beijou brevemente como confirmação, afagando o rosto dele e o encarando.

Um estrondo os fez pular da cama, e se olharam preocupados. Owen fez sinal de silêncio e os dois seguiram até a porta, abrindo-a devagar e olhando o lado de fora. Os estrondos continuaram. Não eram suficientes para sacudir o chão, mas ainda assustavam.

\- Nossa... Claire...

Ela também passou pela porta, para olhar o que deixara Owen tão impressionado. Rexy estava bem diante deles. Ela ergueu a cabeça e soltou um rugido alto, depois os olhou. Sua pele tinha os enormes cortes feitos pela Indominus Rex na batalha da noite anterior, mas a tiranossauro não parecia menos imponente por isso.

Os dois permaneceram paralisados enquanto decidiam se era mais inteligente correr ou esperar. A tiranossauro encarou Claire sem piscar por segundos perturbadores enquanto aproximava sua grande cabeça, e para a tranquilidade deles, mantendo a boca bem fechada. Instintivamente Owen se pôs a frente da ruiva. Rexy o encarou como advertência, depois olhou Claire de novo. A ruiva respirou fundo e a olhou de volta.

\- Oi, Rexy – falou suavemente.

Rexy emitiu um ruído baixo, parecendo feliz ao ser chamada. Claire estendeu a mão, e Owen a encarou perguntando com todas as letras “Você está louca?!”. Claire o fitou por um segundo, pedindo que confiasse nela. Owen podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo contra o peito no instante em que Claire tocou o focinho de Rexy. A tiranossauro encarou a chefe do parque por longos segundos, emitiu outro ruído satisfeito, e começou a se afastar. O cérebro de Owen ainda processava que não haviam virado comida quando ruídos mais baixos, estridentes e suaves atingiram seus ouvidos. Assim que a cabeça de Rexy estava erguida outra vez, um pequeno animal ágil surgiu correndo entre suas pernas, parando bem a frente das escadas. Owen respirou fundo e desceu os degraus. Ele riu.

\- Blue...

Blue emitiu outro som e tocou o queixo de Owen com o nariz. O treinador acariciou o nariz da raptor, que inclinou a cabeça, permitindo que Owen encostasse a testa na dela.

\- O que vai ser agora, menina? – Perguntou com tristeza.

Blue emitiu outro ruído, e Owen e Claire deduziram que assim como eles, ela não tinha a mínima ideia.

\- Amo você – Owen falou.

Blue agora ruiu baixinho, como Rexy fizera minutos atrás. A raptor deixou as mãos de Owen acariciarem sua cabeça e seu pescoço por mais alguns instantes antes de se afastar e erguer a cabeça outra vez. Blue o encarou profundamente, depois olhou para Claire, que sorriu para ela, e para Owen de novo, falando mais alguma coisa em seus ruídos incompreensíveis.

Claire pensou em guardar o momento para brincar com Owen um dia, que ele havia dito que amava Blue antes mesmo de dizer isso para ela. Era algo que os dois sabiam, mas ainda era cedo para dizer em voz alta. No entanto, ela só conseguiu focar no longo olhar trocado entre Owen e Blue. Aquele era o olhar de um pai deixando sua garotinha ir. Seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas, e Claire desviou o olhar, percebendo que Rexy ainda estava ali, e pode sentir um pouco do que Owen devia estar sentindo, embora com ele certamente fosse muito mais profundo e doloroso. Ele criara Blue desde o nascimento, ela havia ganhado Rexy vinte e quatro horas atrás, e uma relação estranha, mas amigável, havia surgido entre as duas. Mas isso não tornava menos difícil saber que não a veria mais, talvez nunca mais.

\- Tenham cuidado – Claire falou para Rexy.

A gigante ficou quieta, mas a estava olhando.

\- Obrigado, querida – Owen sorriu para Blue, quando ela e Rexy começaram a recuar na direção da floresta.

Claire desceu os degraus até Owen, parando um pouco acima do chão e o envolvendo pelas costas. Owen levou as próprias mãos para segurar as dela, enquanto viam as duas se afastando até desaparecerem entre as árvores e o som pesado dos pés de Rexy sumir.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – Claire sussurrou para ele, beijando seu rosto.

Owen assentiu positivamente enquanto subia o degrau para abraçá-la e beijá-la nos lábios. E dentre todas as complicações que viriam ao amanhecer, conseguiram sentir um pouco de esperança vendo Blue e Rexy partirem livres.


End file.
